<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encounters of the West by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914260">Encounters of the West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Caught, Colm is an inconsiderate asshole, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Reader, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Questionable lube, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Reader, Wall Sex, mentions of blacking out, reader has a mind of their own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The place where I dump all my dirty, self-indulgent Reader-Insert works, mostly centered around the ~bad boys~ within the Red Dead Universe.</p><p>[Ch. 3 Summary]<br/>You've never proudly called yourself a lucky man, but maybe you were one after all.<br/>Micah Bell being completely at your mercy surely made you feel that way.</p><p>--------will add tags and warnings as I go--------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colm O'Driscoll/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Colm O'Driscoll x Gender-neutral!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need more Colm content, and if I cannot find it, I will create it.<br/>This is a mess, written out of frustration and desperation, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn't caught his name the first time. He had introduced himself courteously, had offered you a handshake, even.<br/>
His face was riddled with wrinkles; worn-down by age, harsh living conditions and a life of pain and suffering.<br/>
Colm O'Driscoll.</p><p>The man's likeness was plastered all over the smaller town's public, bounty posters upon bounty posters, the number beneath higher than anything you've ever physically seen.<br/>
He was worth more than most. Definitely worth more than you. </p><p>It wasn't your position to bring him in though, the town's sheriff likely to just keep you there alongside him.<br/>
Life wasn't easy after all.</p><p>"Y/N, huh?" The older man cooed, his voice slimy, a gust of stale, smoky breath hitting you in the face.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Not one of many words, I see," he rubbed his calloused fingers over your jaw, keeping a hold of you to lift your head.</p><p>Your position wasn't favorable in the slightest; weak, devout.<br/>
Not what you usually presented yourself as.<br/>
You were on your knees, the buttons of your shirt unclasped, belt buckle loosened.<br/>
He had taken your gun-belt, disarmed you until the hidden knife in your boot.</p><p>Clever, that one.<br/>
But what else could you expect? </p><p>Colm hadn't needed much to get you to the ground. All he had offered you was a smoldering look and the promise of a good time.<br/>
And you wanted that more than anything else in the world.</p><p>"Open up," the older man wrenched a thumb between your lips, running it over the inside of your lower lip and the edge of your teeth.<br/>
What he saw delighted him, the expression on his face intrigued.</p><p>You let your tongue follow the motion of his finger, lapping at the salty skin while never breaking eye contact to the gang leader.</p><p>"Good doll."<br/>
Colm replaced his thumb by two fingers, the digits dirty, distinctively tasting of gunpowder.<br/>
You closed your eyes at the feeling, relaxing your jaw further and letting your mouth fall open for him.<br/>
Obedient, wanton.<br/>
Not how you usually presented yourself.</p><p>He wasted no time to press his fingers deeper, coating them in your saliva and only falling short of making you gag.<br/>
You knew there'd be plenty of chances for that. </p><p>The man's face was darkened by the promise of more, his arousal straining against the front of his pants.</p><p>It were your hands that unbuckled the belt.<br/>
Your hands that freed the erection from it's confines as his fingers worked down your throat.</p><p>Colm hummed at your attempts, pressed deeper, rougher.<br/>
If there'd been any decency, any sort of shame left inside of you, you might've blushed.<br/>
You might've done anything but moan, might've felt something but the arousal running through your veins.</p><p>But when he pulled his fingers free and admired the string of saliva connecting them to your lips, you could do nothing else.</p><p>"Don't hold back on me," you said tonelessly, your voice dragging in the back of your throat.<br/>
He had done good by you, had already managed to turn you all flustered and desperate.</p><p>The older man stroked his cock lazily, once and twice.<br/>
He rubbed over his tip, spreading a few drops of pre-cum over the skin while closely watching your face all the while. </p><p>You followed the motions hungrily, observed how he moved the skin back and forth, how his eyes grew heavy-lidded with bliss.</p><p>"I wouldn't dare," he replied, an easy grin nearly splitting his face in two.</p><p>The head of his cock pressed against your lower lip first, teasingly; almost as if asking for entrance.</p><p>You knew what was to come, the process as natural as lighting your morning smoke.<br/>
Other than any time before though, this man was a notorious outlaw, a vicious criminal.<br/>
Murder, Robbery, Rape, Mutilation. You've heard it all.<br/>
It made your skin crawl.<br/>
But maybe that was just what you wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Colm surely wasn't one to be gentle.<br/>
He gave you little time to adjust, none to be precise.<br/>
The first roll of his hips was experimental, sufficient to get his length into your mouth and enclose it in the warm tightness of your throat.<br/>
When he figured you'd take it without protest, he pressed deeper. </p><p>Your throat constricted against the intrusion, the foreign pressure forcing your body to recoil.<br/>
You didn't get far, however, hands at the back of your head tightly holding you in place.</p><p>Colm laced his fingers into your hair, only urging you closer as he threw his head back in pleasure.<br/>
He circled his hips, thoroughly taking advantage of your hot cavity.<br/>
There was little regard for your enjoyment in the movement, his approach inconsiderate of your comfort.</p><p>You ran short on breath, your hands clawing at the man's backside helplessly.<br/>
The O'Driscoll's cock graced the back of your throat, your flesh already starting to feel tender at the ongoing strain.</p><p>Tears flooded your eyes, all cockiness from before gone as you were overcome by the mere instinct to survive.</p><p>Colm pulled at your hair, still not allowing you to take air into your lungs, in favor of using your mouth like it had never been used before.</p><p>You felt your physical strength decline, felt your arms grow tired, each push and pull of your hands becoming weaker and less insistent.<br/>
If it hadn't been for him holding your head, you'd long since dropped to the ground completely.</p><p>"Come on now, don't pass out on me," Colm forced your head back and off his cock, savoring the way you greedily sucked the fresh air into your lungs.</p><p>His cock was right back though, his balls resting against your chin once he bottomed out completely.<br/>
Motivated and recharged by the brief reprieve, you hollowed your cheeks around his hard member, gracing him with even more friction.</p><p>He offered you a grunt in reply, scrunching his eyebrows while getting his fingers back into your hair.</p><p>"That's it, doll," he muttered, directing your head back and forth with purpose, hitting the back of your throat each and every time he thrust inside.</p><p>You moaned around his shaft, letting your tongue swirl around it whenever he gave you the opportunity to.</p><p>There was spittle running down your lips, thick saliva coating the older man's hard member.</p><p>His expression was hard to decipher, the stare he kept leveled onto yours remaining unreadable even as he neared the edge.<br/>
Only the twitching of his cock, the slight stutter of his hips enabled you to tell what was happening.</p><p>He came with a sharp intake of breath, holding your head tightly in place as he spilled all the way down your throat. </p><p>The mere amount made you bristle, coughs emitting from deep within you and rumbling in your chest as you finally managed to wrench out of his grip.</p><p>You sputtered all over yourself, heaving helplessly while he only took a step back.<br/>
It seemed he didn't want his own seed over his expensive looking boots.</p><p>By the time your breathing normalized again, Colm had tucked himself back into his pants.<br/>
He smoothed his clothing down, looking at you as if he'd never seen anything quite as revolting in his life. </p><p>He left you to yourself, not offering to pay up for the effort.<br/>
And truly, you wouldn't have wanted his dirty bills anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Micah Bell x subMale!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You never had much luck on your personal 'hunting trips', with Micah Bell however, you seemingly hit the nail right on the head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were getting frustrated.<br/>
Granted, it was your own foolishness that had gotten you in this position to begin with.<br/>
You were the one who'd approached the man, the one who'd ignored every sign that screamed his questionable morals into your face.<br/>
No decent person wore two guns on their belt, had more money in their pockets than most banks around the area.</p><p>But why should it bother you? Why should you care when he kept buying you drink after drink, when his eyes raked over your body with an unholy gleam within them?<br/>
Micah, he's introduced himself as.<br/>
And right now, all your mind wanted was to focus on him.</p><p>His hands were rough and strong, fingernails clawing into your shoulders and keeping you tightly pressed against the stable wall.<br/>
The horses were nervous, not used to strangers invading their space and abusing it for their very own purposes.</p><p>Your cheek felt raw, the constant scrape of wood not pleasant at all.<br/>
How you've gotten into this position to begin with was beyond you.</p><p>He had led you out of the bar, kept a warm hand on your lower back all the way towards the building you've absolutely had no business being inside of.</p><p>It ususally didn't come as easy; seducing men that is, but the more time you spent in his presence, the more obvious it became that he'd been the one to seduce you.<br/>
You were putty in his hands, had allowed him to pull down your pants, to slick up his cock with some questionable oil that stung in your nostrils.</p><p>His whiskers tickled the back of your neck as he leaned forward, raising his voice just above a whisper to coo into your ear.</p><p>"Nice an' easy now, pretty boy."</p><p>He teased at your entrance, pushed you further into the wall, wrenched your legs apart as much as the bunched up pants around your ankles allowed.<br/>
You were glad to have seen this coming, glad you prepared yourself before going on your very own 'hunting trips'. </p><p>"So loose already," Micah huffed out, the nasty grin audible in his voice.</p><p>He pushed through your ring of muscle, the sensation sending a shooting pain up your spine.<br/>
You whimpered, clenching your hands to fists until your fingernails cut into the skin of your palms. They shook where they stabilized you against the wall.</p><p>The pain wasn't enough to dampen your lust, however. Compared to other encounters, it was rather pleasant altogether.<br/>
Micah had something uniquely rough and brutal about him, something that made it impossible for you to do anything but give him all of you.</p><p>His hands settled on your hips, pulled you closer to himself.<br/>
He was cursing under his breath, held you in a way that enabled him to thrust into your heat comfortably.</p><p>The movements of his hips were smooth, the slide of his cock aided by the oil.<br/>
His coat grazed against your bare skin from time to time, making you aware that other than you, Micah was still completely clothed. </p><p>"Y'want it harder, sweetheart?" He delivered a rather sharp thrust to accentuate his words.<br/>
It was enough to make you gasp. Enough to have your dick twitch in interest.</p><p>"Yes, fuck-"</p><p>He laughed at the high pitch of your voice, at the urgent little jerks of your hips.<br/>
You knew that you were in too deep to stop now, that you were completely at his mercy.<br/>
And honestly, there was nothing else you wanted right now.</p><p>Micah delivered another hard thrust into you. He held your hips tightly in place, positioned your ass to his personal desire.<br/>
It made you feel like a mere object of his lust, like a puppet he could use to his heart's content.</p><p>"Louder," he commanded, snapping his hips back against your ass, his dick reaching deep within your body.</p><p>You bit your lips, hard enough to draw blood.<br/>
It was hard to keep up your dignity, hard to not just fall apart and beg for everything he'd be willing to give.<br/>
Why should you hold anything back, though?<br/>
Micah was a stranger, he was seated deep within yourself now, had his dick tightly engulfed by your clenching walls, but after this? You'd never see him again.</p><p>Ignoring the small pang of unwarranted sadness, you took several deep breaths.<br/>
There was no time to grieve.<br/>
This wasn't enough to get you off and since he'd been so eager before, he should show you just what he was capable off, now.</p><p>"Harder, Micah," you groaned, letting your forehead rest against the wall of the stable.<br/>
"Fuck me harder, please." </p><p>Pleased by the way you've easily followed his demands, Micah finally complied. </p><p>He smacked your ass, eliciting a rather dirty moan from your throat, reached into your hair and pressed your chest against the wood even more.<br/>
The thrusts rattled all of you now, delivered in quick and relentless succession.<br/>
Each and every snap of his hips made you groan in pleasure, the slaps of skin against skin only adding to the filthy sounds.</p><p>Micah grew more and more sloppy as his panting became louder.<br/>
He pulled your head back by the fingers laced into your hair, forced you to curve your spine and raise your ass further with the action.</p><p>"You're such a filthy whore," his breathless voice sent even more shivers down your spine, made you impossibly harder.<br/>
You didn't care for his abuse, wanted more and more of everything he could make you feel.<br/>
He wasn't wrong, either. You certainly made enough noise and took him expertly like only a professional could.<br/>
But maybe that was enough for him to remember you by, enough for him to come back, sometime.<br/>
You craved company like this, having searched for a suitable partner in vain for several long years.</p><p>"Gonna fill you up now, y'hear?" He leaned closer, rested his weight on your back to nip and bite at the skin of your shoulder.<br/>
"You're gonna take my load like a real good slut, won't'cha?" </p><p>When his hand snaked around your body to wrap around your throbbing length, all you were able to do in answer was whimper.<br/>
His lazy jerks contrasted the rapid movements of his hips, but they were more than enough to get you over the edge.</p><p>He kept muttering against your skin, kept scraping his teeth and suckling ever so slightly.<br/>
His hips pressed deep one last time, the hand around your erection tightening as he spilled everything inside of you. </p><p>You followed closely, your walls clenching and milking every last drop from his dick while he delivered the last few thrusts.<br/>
The force of your orgasm had made you sob, made your legs shake and everything around go a lot quieter for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>When the world started to come back into focus, Micah had already pulled out.<br/>
His hand caressed the swell of your ass almost tenderly, eyes stuck to your dripping hole.</p><p>"You're mine, now," he said under his breath, quiet enough that you nearly overheard.<br/>
But you didn't.<br/>
And you didn't do anything against the wide smile that spread over your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Micah Bell x domMale!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've never proudly called yourself a lucky man, but maybe you were one after all. <br/>Micah Bell being completely at your mercy surely made you feel that way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No regrets.<br/>This was way too much fun to write and honestly, I think I'm addicted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had stood out to you ever since you've stepped into the saloon.<br/>His clothes weren't anything special. He looked like something the cat dragged in more than anyone the owner would be happy to have around.<br/>There was a scowl on his face, several empty glasses on the counter. </p><p>His demeanor was that of a troublemaker, an unspoken challenge in every movement and twitch of his eyebrows.<br/>You hadn't had an interesting evening in a while, wondering if this one might turn out special after all.</p><p>He was getting increasingly drunk, the volume of his voice rising along his state of intoxication.</p><p>The other patrons were growing irritated, more than one face scowling at the nasty words spewing from the stranger's lips.<br/>He had discarded his hat, likely hadn't even noticed it's absence. <br/>His hair was stringy, a dirty blonde. Long enough to pull on sufficiently.</p><p>You had drunk your own share of whiskey, although not even close to the amount this one had to have circling through his system.<br/>The alcohol had managed to loosen you up, had increased the heat around as well as that already pooling in your lower belly.<br/>Hell, you've gotten needy, haven't you?</p><p>By the time you leaned on the bar with an amount of confidence that rarely accompanied you, the stranger seemed to have spent all his fortune.<br/>He was patting down his own pockets, scowling when no more crumbled bills appeared from within them.<br/>You pulled a stool out for yourself, settling down on the thinly cushioned seat.</p><p>"I got this," you said, putting your own earnings down on the counter for the barkeeper to take.<br/>The man gave you a courteous nod, recognizing you from the endless nights you've already spent in his saloon. <br/>You were a good patron. Never one to start fights and seek confrontation, always the man who put an end to useless quarrels.</p><p>"How sweet of ya," the seated man drawled, his sharp eyes gazing over and towards you. <br/>How one man could hold that much venom in his stare alone was a mystery to you, but it would be a lie to say it wasn't intriguing.</p><p>You tipped your hat in good humor, leaning a little closer once both your glasses had been placed in front of you.<br/>It wasn't hard to distinguish the other man's scent from those lingering around the establishment. <br/>He had something quite unique about him, something sharp and stronger than the dried sweat in the air.</p><p>"Y/N," you introduced, holding up the shot to clink glasses with him.<br/>Despite his initial rejecting gestures, the stranger lifted his own alongside yours, his lips curling into a drunken grin.</p><p>"Micah Bell."</p><p>You downed both your shots respectively, throats working against the heavy liquid in unison.</p><p>"What brought you here?" You asked curiously, eyeing this Micah Bell with clear interest.<br/>Watching him closer, you recognized his weathered skin, the faded scars on his hands. <br/>He looked like a man with history, like somebody who might have many stories to tell. More than most men, you figured.<br/>You weren't looking for a story-time, however, and as far as you could tell, neither was he.</p><p>He waved the question off dismissively, lifting the glass again to let the last drop fall to his tongue. <br/>"The usual," he eventually said, gazing at you from the corners of his eyes. </p><p>It didn't take long for you to catch onto the nature of his looks. He was checking you out just as much as you were him.</p><p>You hummed at the answer, gesturing for the bartender to pour the both of you yet another drink.</p><p>To your surprise, Micah didn't go for the Whiskey right away. <br/>He ignored the glass in favor of looking at you more openly now. <br/>Maybe it was his state of intoxication or the fact that you had cleaned up fine tonight. No matter what it was though, the heat behind his eyes was undeniable. </p><p>"So?" You demonstratively leaned back, crossing your legs and watching the way his eyes followed your every movement.<br/>"You planning to make this night worthwhile?" </p><p>It was a blunt suggestion, but you figured it was the only way to get through to him. <br/>Micah certainly seemed like the blunt type.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>You could do nothing but admire the sight unfolding in front of you. Never in a million years did you expect the night to turn this good.<br/>After the third or fourth shot, Micah had started to sway in his seat. He'd gotten restless, constantly asking to go out for a smoke. <br/>Sure, you've understood his offer after the first time, but seeing him fidget in anticipation was worth the wait.</p><p>After seeing exactly what he was able to offer you, however, you wished you'd complied earlier.</p><p>The man was as shameless as he looked. <br/>He hadn't wasted a second before attaching his body to yours, his hands finding your erection with swift expertise. <br/>His body had twisted and squirmed, rutted against your thighs whenever he'd gotten a chance to.</p><p>The sounds coming from his mouth were nasty, each and every one awakening a deep-seated desire within you. <br/>You wanted to take him, to claim and mark him; to never allow for Micah to forget this night.</p><p>It didn't take long until you had him pressed to the brick wall of the saloon. <br/>You were hidden just out of sight, in the shadows of an alleyway. </p><p>Micah's backside was bared by now, your fingers and spit doing a rather poor job of preparing him for something much bigger.<br/>He didn't seem to care, though. <br/>All you've heard from him ever since stepping outside were wanton little moans and desperate whimpers. <br/>It was obvious that he'd found just what he had been searching for himself. </p><p>You didn't waste too much time with preparation, desperate to finally thrust your cock into the waiting heat of the other man.<br/>All you offered him was another crook of your digits, a precise hit to his prostate that made him jolt and curse under his breath. </p><p>Micah seemed close to the edge already, clinging to the wall with nothing but bliss visible on his face. <br/>He was salivating, not bothering to wipe any of it and waste his energy on something other than pleasing you.</p><p>Your hands made quick work with your zipper, impatiently tugging it down and getting your cock out into the cool night air. <br/>You spat into your palm, pumping your erection a few times to coat it evenly.</p><p>The other man braced himself. He turned a lot quieter as you began sliding into his body, likely biting his tongue to keep from crying out.<br/>Thinking of that was enough to displease you, your fingers finding their way into his long strands of hair to pull his head back.</p><p>"I wanna hear everything," you muttered into his ear, not loosening your hold even when he nodded his head.</p><p>Once you were completely seated inside, the tightness of his walls became almost overwhelming. <br/>His body was impossibly hot and wet, squeezing you just how you liked it.</p><p>You didn't move, though. <br/>You closed your eyes and tightened the hold in his hair. <br/>But your hips remained stationary, no matter how much your instincts demanded for you to thrust.</p><p>"C'mon," you encouraged, your free hand resting on his waist and squeezing it gently. "Move." Your voice deepened with the single word. It was an order.</p><p>Micah released a whiny breath, his cheeks looking reddened when you got a proper look at his face. <br/>He could complain all he wanted, though, what you wanted now was a show.</p><p>It took him a while to pick up a rhythm of his own.<br/>His hips stuttered every time you were fully inside, the sensation of your cock grazing his deepest spots slowly making him loose his mind. <br/>He was getting faster after every push and pull, the volume of his moans only increasing when you started to move yourself.</p><p>His back was curved beautifully, head craned back far enough for you to bite his neck and earlobe whenever you felt like it. <br/>He no longer had the chance of holding onto the wall, your arms the only thing keeping him upright.</p><p>Your knuckles turned white in his hair, the force of your grip driving tears into the other man's eyes.<br/>He voiced nothing but praise, however, kept moaning appreciatively as his hips pushed back onto yours over and over again.</p><p>You wanted this to last forever, wanted nothing but to see him come completely undone with your cock in his ass.</p><p>The other's body started clenching way earlier than you would've expected, the increased sensation causing you to thrust even more recklessly.<br/>You pulled him back against your chest, panting and grunting as you fucked into him in earnest.<br/>His voice was barely recognizable at this point, high in pitch and volume, hoarse from screaming so much already.</p><p>He came first, needing nothing more than your teeth attaching to his neck with an intent to bruise.</p><p>You kept snapping your hips into his twitching body, not minding his overstimulation as you felt your own orgasm hit you like a tidal wave.<br/>Your balls emptied deep inside of him, filling him up and dragging yet another moan from his throat. </p><p>"What the-" </p><p>Both your heads turned at the foreign voice, a sudden wave of fear hitting you unexpectedly.<br/>You let go of the other man immediately, your cock slipping from his hole when he tumbled forward.<br/>His legs were visibly shaking, but honestly, so were yours.</p><p>"Micah?" </p><p>The stranger had taken a step back, his conflicted face visible in the sparse light from behind the saloon's windows. <br/>He suddenly broke into a laugh, peering down at the man on the ground with nothing but amusement in his face.</p><p>"Ain't no one gonna believe that one..."</p><p>Micah had risen from his unfavorable position, had taken a defensive stand with a sneer on his own face. </p><p>You didn't linger around to witness any of the further conflict, though. <br/>Your legs carried you down the opposite direction, allowing for you to escape unseen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>